The present invention relates to a mobile rack mounting structure for computer and, more particularly, to such a mobile rack mounting structure, which comprises a mounting frame fixedly mounted in a computer mainframe, and a plurality of CD-ROM player carriers detachably mounted in the mounting frame to carry a respective CD-ROM player.
The CD-ROM player of a computer is fixedly mounted inside the mainframe of the computer. This fixed design complicates the maintenance and repair work of the CD-ROM player. When repairing the CD-ROM player, the housing of the mainframe of the computer must be opened so that the CD-ROM player can be dismounted from the rack in the mainframe of the computer.
The invention has been accomplished to provide a mobile rack mounting structure, which eliminates the aforesaid problem. According to one aspect of the present invention, the mobile rack mounting structure comprises a mounting frame fixedly mounted in a computer mainframe, and a plurality of CD-ROM player carriers detachably mounted in the mounting frame, the mounting frame having guide plates, supporting plates and retaining holes at two vertical side panels thereof, each CD-ROM player carrier having two sliding rails adapted for moving in and out of sliding tracks defined by the guide plates of the mounting frame, and two handles bilaterally disposed at a front side, the handles each having hooks adapted for engaging the retaining holes at the vertical side panels of the mounting frame. According to another aspect of the present invention, each handle comprises a loop-like handgrip disposed at a front side and inserted through a through hole on a front flange of one vertical side panel of the corresponding CD-ROM player carrier, a rear mounting plate fastened to retainer rods at one vertical side panel of the corresponding CD-ROM player carrier, a middle positioning spring plate connected between the loop-like handgrip and the rear mounting plate, a bend connected between the middle positioning spring plate and the rear mounting plate, and two hooks raised from the middle positioning spring plate and adapted for hooking in one pair of retaining holes in one vertical side panel of the mounting frame.